


Ending Parallels

by Rivulet027



Category: Supernatural, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possession, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel (SPN) takes over Azazel (X-men) in an effort to kill Dean and kidnap Sam. Doing this while Janos was dying of old age was his first mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M14Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men or Supernatural. Neither is my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place S2 for SPN, but contains spoilers beyond that. Post First Class and contains a reference to X2.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to m14mouse for the quick beta, encouragement and title. You’re so awesome.
> 
> A/N2: Given that I didn’t think a demon would take over a much older man I made it so that Azazel (X-men) ages slower, similar to what was revealed for Mystique in the movie. I wanted Emma around so that Azazel didn’t have to explain everything to Sam and Dean, he’s busy grieving, hence she ages slower too.
> 
> Warning: Implied Char Death (Janos). Naked Sam?

A strangely distinctive noise and then a strange unpleasant odor was all the warning Dean got before he found himself staring at a red man. He was so just matter-of-factly bright red that Dean stumbled back in shock. He had a tail, it moved. He also had pale blue eyes that stood out in sharp contrast from skin, until they flashed yellow. Dean’s eyes widened as he grabbed the knife he always kept under his pillow. He yelled as the man’s tail tossed the knife from his hand and then he found himself pinned back onto his bed.

“Hello Dean-o,” the demon grinned, “Missed me? Thought I’d kill you with a mutant, isn’t that just fun?”

“Yellow-Eyes,” Dean growled in recognition.

The demon smirked, brought the tail around to point at Dean’s head, moving it as though poised to strike. Dean’s second shout brought Sam crashing out of the bathroom a towel hastily tied around his waist. The demon grinned and with one outstretched hand slammed Sam into the nearest wall. Dean used the distraction to leverage them over and off the bed. They rolled momentarily before the demon was suddenly reeling back, grabbing his own head and falling to his knees. Dean grabbed his gun.

“Please,” the man begged, and it had to be the poor bastard the yellow-eyed demon had taken over because Dean knew that he wouldn’t beg, “I’m uncertain how long I can keep him at bay.”

Both brothers worked swiftly to trap the demon. Sam explained what they were doing as the man tried to keep a hold of his own head.

“You got a name?” Dean asked, trying to offer some level of comfort.

“He found it amusing that we shared a name.”

“We don’t know his name,” Sam said.

Dean and Sam shared a look of excitement, if they had a name they might be able to find out more about the demon they’d been hunting their whole lives.

“Azazel. I’m Azazel.”

“Your parents…”

“It’s the only thing they ever did for me,” Azazel grimaced.

They were almost finished with the trap when Azazel bit back a groan and then the demon was leaving his body. Azazel sagged and curled in on himself.

“You okay?” Sam asked rushing forward.

“I would be better if you had some clothes on,” Azazel bit out.

“Yeah pants would be good,” Dean agreed.

“There wasn’t time!” Sam protested as he grabbed some clothes.

“There is time now,” Azazel pointed out as Dean finished the trap.

“While Sam gets dressed I’m going to go get you something that will protect against possession. Stay in that.”

Azazel nodded, “I’m too weak to hold Azazel off again.”

When Dean came back, after handing over the amulet, he asked the one question that was bothering him, “How did you hold off that demon?”

“Treated it like a telepath trying to take over my mind.”

Sam and Dean shared a look as Sam asked, “You can do that?”

“After much practice.”

“Cool,” Dean decided.

Azazel nodded, tried to push himself up and sank back down.

“Maybe we should get you on a bed,” Sam suggested.

“I have to get back.”

“Back where?” Dean questioned.

Azazel took in a deep breath to steady himself before he answered, “If my love has died before I was able to get back I will hunt down that thing and it will be sorry it kept me from him.”

“You’re boyfriend’s dying and he…” Sam trailed off, yes he could believe the demon would do that.

“Janos is old now,” Azazel sighed as he closed his eyes tightly, “It is his time.”

“Dude,” Dean shook his head, “You don’t look old enough to have someone who’s dying of old age.”

Dean glared as Sam elbowed him and gave him look that told him to be polite.

“I’m much older than I look,” Azazel managed.

“Why don’t you tell us where you need to be?” Sam offered.

As they helped Azazel onto a bed they figured out where he’d been. It didn’t take Sam long to locate the hospital or Azazel to explain how he used an image inducer to appear normal, so that he could visit Janos without scaring anyone.

“I don’t like it,” Azazel told them, “but it’s better than having Janos be refused care because I have an obvious mutation.”

Sam shook his head and began helping Dean packed their bags. They helped Azazel out to the Impala and let him borrow a phone so he could call Emma to check in on Janos.

As Azazel handed the phone back to Sam he said, “Thank you. She’ll let him know I’m safe and make sure that your demon doesn’t try anything with Janos.”

“What if he tries taking over Emma?” Dean pointed out.

“Then I pity his mistake.”

Sam shook his head and Dean grinned, “You know, I like you. Emma sounds awesome too. What’s Janos like?”

Azazel stared out the window silently for a moment. His voice was raw when he spoke, “Janos was the first person to see me as a man.”

“That sounds intense,” Dean said as he glanced back to take in the annoyed look on Azazel’s face, “Hey, we’ll get you there.”

“If I weren’t so weak I’d be able to teleport and would be there already,” Azazel grumbled, “Janos should not be kept waiting.”

“We appreciate what you did,” Sam started.

“No apologizes,” Azazel cut off, “This isn't your fault.”

“Thank you.” Dean tried instead.

“That I will accept,” Azazel told them as he turned from the window.

“So what’s he like?” Sam tried again.

“Quiet,” Azazel said, “Janos never says anything unless he feels it’s worth saying. Though he was never afraid to tell anyone when they were being stupid.”

They kept up the conversation, trying to keep Azazel from dwelling on the fact that they might not make it to the hospital in time. Both brothers were relieved when Azazel, weakened from holding off a demon, drifted into sleep. Dean glanced over at Sam. Sam tilted his head, “He didn’t asked to be kidnapped by our demon.”

“No,” Dean agreed.

“Gonna feel like an ass if we don’t get him back in time. Already feel awful that our demon took him from his dying lover because he decided it was ironic that they shared a name.”

Dean nodded his agreement, “Probably took him for his powers too. Ability to teleport and all.”

“Didn’t a teleporter attack DC at one point?”

“Reports said he was blue,” Dean answered.

Sam’s gaze drifted towards the backseat, “I hope we get there in time.”

“We will,” Dean insisted. He took in the look Sam was giving him, grumbled and stepped up on the gas. When they arrived at the hospital and woke Azazel they were surprised to be met by a woman wearing a white corset and little else.

She raised an eyebrow at Dean and informed him, “Your thoughts are loud.”

Dean smirked.

She gave him a less than impressed glare. She turned a less intense glare onto Sam before she greeted Azazel with a hug.

“How is he?” Azazel asked, worry coloring his tone.

“Waiting for you,” Emma frowned, voice sad as she squeezed her friend’s arm in comfort, “I’ll make it so that no one see you. No one will even pay attention. I won’t let them interrupt.”

“Thank you,” Azazel nodded before he gave introductions.

Dean smiled his greeting before he held out a bottle of holy water, “Sorry to put this to a halt, but we have to be sure.”

Emma stared at the water.

“Better safe than sorry,” Sam tried to placate.

Emma turned to Azazel, her look questioning.

“I trust that you would do a better job on that thing than I did, but they are right to question. That thing took me from Janos’ side swiftly.”

Emma nodded, took the water, then handed it back.

“Thanks,” Sam nodded.

Emma smirked, then led them into the hospital. When they’d reached the room she turned to give both brothers a new appraising look.

“How old are you?” Sam asked as they both caught a glimpse of Janos, an older man who was breathing shallowly.

“Younger than Azazel, older than Janos,” she offered.

“You don’t look older,” Dean flirted.

“Its part of experimenting with my mutation,” she explained as she leveled him with an unimpressed look before peeking in on her friends. Dean leaned closer as he realized Azazel had taken Janos’ hand and was smoothing down his hair.

“That’s gotta suck, aging slower than the person you’re in love with,” Dean commented.

“It does,” Emma agreed.

Dean nodded.

“We’re sorry this happened,” Sam offered.

“You got him back in time. That’s what counts,” Emma told him, her look saying that the situation couldn’t have been helped.

A helpless noise attracted all their attentions. They turned in time to see Azazel lean forward and press a goodbye kiss to Janos’ lips before he sat back in his chair and covered his face, one hand still holding Janos’ tightly.

“You should leave,” Emma advised, “I’ll make the staff not able to see his mutation, but you haven’t been here with us before and I’d rather not have to explain things when he’s distraught.”

They nodded their understanding before Dean asked the obvious question, “Wait, no one can see us?”

“No, they can’t,” Emma stated, “but the machine is calling the nurses and doctors in so it’s best if you leave.”

They said their goodbyes, offered their condolences and left. On the way out the door they wondered if they should’ve left contact information, but were informed in their head that Emma had it. Dean smiled and shook his head, “We did good.”

Sam agreed.


End file.
